


Your Body, My Business

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Smoking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux smokes<br/>Kylo disapproves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body, My Business

There had been word that the small Zabrak village was harboring Rebels. The First Order was no longer allowing rumors to remain without dealing with them. This place would be the first and serve as a warning for all of the other settlements and worlds under their control.

Hux watched as the small village burned. Not too far away the alien survivors were being herded together, put in heavy restraints before being led onto the ship. Any found weak would be culled and the strong would be sent to one of the First Order’s mines or work camps, working for the superior humans until they were deemed useless and disposed of.

He reached into his pocket and removed a small box of cigarettes, slipping one between his lips before searching for a lighter.

“Those put sickness in your lungs.”

Hux snorted, ignoring Kylo as he lit it and took a drag. “Did I ask?”

“I thought you considered yourself perfect and healthy,” Kylo said.

“I am,” Hux sniffed.

“Yet you put poison in your body.”

The redhead sneered, turning his head to blow smoke into Kylo’s helmet. “Mind your business.”

“Your body is my business,” Kylo reminded him.

Hux could do nothing but blush, turning his face away.


End file.
